1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved water level control device and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a water level control device having a cam follower for setting the desired water level setting for the control device and a movable cam means having a cam surface engaging the cam follower to set the same in desired positions, the cam surface having a reset portion for resetting the control device when the reset portion is disposed against the cam follower and the control device having spring means cooperating with the cam means to tend to move the cam member from its resetting position when the reset portion is disposed against the cam follower.
For example, see the following two U.S. patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,712-- Rhodes et al.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,387--Rhodes
It appears that each water level control device of items (1) and (2) above has the spring means that is operated on by the cam follower to provide the force for moving the cam member from its resetting position.
However, other prior known water level control devices have springs separate from the range springs and separate from the cam means for acting on the cam means to tend to return the cam means from their respective resetting positions.